Fall restriction devices are known to secure a climber to an object in order to prevent the climber from falling from the object. For example, fail restriction devices are used in the telecommunications and power transmission fields to secure a climber to a utility pole when the climber is climbing, descending, or remaining stationary thereon. The climber may need to get to the top of the utility pole in order to fix, remove, inspect, or install equipment. When climbing the utility pole, the worker may employ a pair of gaffs that are spikes attached to the boots of the worker that may be driven into the utility pole. The climber may also use a body belt that is worn by the user around his or her waist that is attached to the fall restriction device. With the fall restriction device, the body belt, and the gaffs, the user can climb, descend, and remain stationary on the utility pole.
When moving up or down a utility pole, it is often the case that obstructions such as equipment, lines, and other objects block the path of the climber. The climber must unhook or otherwise detach the fall restriction device in order to move the fall restriction device over or around such obstructions. Prior to such detachment, the climber will attach a secondary device, such as an adjustable pole strap or rope lanyard, onto the utility pole to ensure the climber does not fall when the primary fall restriction device is removed and reattached to negotiate around the object.
A tremendous amount of skill and dexterity must be employed by the climber when holding onto the utility pole high in the air and manipulating the primary fall restriction device and secondary device. The utility pole may be icy, or other weather conditions may persist that further hinder the climber doing his or her work. The climber will often be wearing thick rubber gloves to protect the climber's hands from contacting high voltage sources on the utility pole, and the use of thick gloves may make disengaging and reengaging components of the fall restriction device difficult. Hooks and other components of fall restriction devices may become caught on clothing of the user or on objects encountered when working on utility poles.
Fall restriction devices may include an inner rope that is generally located between the climber and the utility pole that functions to grab onto the utility pole should the climber fall. Hardware, such as hooks, connectors, and carabiners, may be located between the utility pole and the climber that is incorporated into the fall restriction device. In some instances, the hardware is located to the right or left side of the fall restriction device and has a tendency to pull the climber to one side or the other during use. Aside from being awkward, these asymmetrical fall restriction devices may cause the climber to fall or slip during use because pulling forces on the climber are not evenly distributed. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.